Frame Shift
by NanaseStar
Summary: Heroes have burst off the screen and into our everyday lives however, with those seeking righteous justice there are those looking to spread dread where ever they travel. Naomi is one such would-be hero suddenly asked to aid in teaching the upcoming generation of pros. Villains continually plague the city and Naomi must fulfill her duty as a hero, an instructor, and a friend.
1. Chapter 1: New to the Job

"I hope this assignment won't cause you too much trouble. Things have already begun to heat up there, so please make sure to report back if anything seems off."

The office's mood shifted through the length of the conversation with my superior however, I remained resolute and offered a reassuring nod. His eyes seemed to soften as he eased off the edge of the leather armchair and rounded the table to offer up one final handshake. As we released our grips I noticed the difference in size of our palms, mine being of an average size while his was beyond measure.

"Thank ya for ya support sir and, with the trainin' I've received, I believe it'll be a piecea cake. Besides, I've got some capable backup I hear."

A few chuckles from my opposite soothed the tension that had been crafted as he guided me to the exit. As the door swung against the hinges a confident smile dazzled my lips while the hallway divided off before me. One foot marched along the glossed tiles as the other followed in suit with my new career taking shape.

Chatter was at a minimum with any clocks crawling towards the new hour that awaited. My pace quickened while I coasted down the hand rails to find the designated floor. The name plates of the various rooms aided in my search with my eyes scanning each one.

"Ya'd think that it'd be easier to find in this place. Shoulda passed it by now."

Finally, my target was in sight, when I redirected east at the intersection, with the bold text imposed on a crisp white backdrop. Murmurs and hushed arguments escape through the frosted windows of the room. Chairs scurried along to return their four legs back home.

With an ear secured on the door I was prepared to wait for the cue before storming in guns blazing. However, with a reinforced frame the sounds that did flee were muffled to the point of no distinction. An exasperation resonated in the halls while I mulled over the best course of action as it was unfamiliar and possibly hazardous terrain that awaited within. My brows knotted over themselves before a shake of my head cleared the tension and repositioned a gleaming grin with my fingers curled around the door handle. The entry way was shoved open, my body slipped into the room, and I was greeted with 42 sets of eyes with conflicting emotions.

"Koizumi Naomi, the secondary teacha for class 1-A, here at ya service!"

The classroom had been renovated so the structure was utterly foreign to a graduate such as myself with the ceiling skyrocketing and walls almost polished in design. The desks were unaltered and had yet to age as they remained my only anchor for this foreboding task.

"That's an entrance, certainly not one I requested this early."

An exhausted gaze was countered with a gleaming grin with murmurs from the students flooding the room. Shutting the attendance log the famed hero gathered the focus of the class to make a few announcements before crawling back into a yellowed sleeping bag.

"She already introduced herself, so I'll let her do her thing. Class 1-A is the only class receiving a permanent secondary instructor, more like an instructor in training, cause there's too many of you for me to handle; or so I've been told."

Retreating from the podium, Aizawa signaled for me to take center stage to get an impression from the pupils I would be taking care of. Brushing a few loose strands that were obstructing my view, my grin never faulting, I presented myself to the students.

"Sorry to storm in on y'all so early but, the headmaster thought it'd be best to get acquainted before the school year really kicked off."

A majority of the students were attenuative, minus the hushed chit chat, which raised my already intense expectations.

"Usually, the classes at U.A. only hold 18 kids. This year was different with the amount of recommendations added to the program, Todoroki's a good example. With how bombastic y'all are the principal thought it'd be best to make sure y'all had two teacher's breathing down your necks."

With little incident, so far, I eased off the podium to steal the chalk and mark up the board. My frame blocked most of the student's gazes from what I was crafting up as my introduction continued onwards.

"I'm still a greenhorn in the hero business even though I graduated a while ago which means, most of y'all don't have a clue about me. For homeroom, today, I wanted to get that all outta the way, so we can move forward; no question is a stupid question."

Clapping the dust away I turned on my heel to dispel any discomfort with a hearty smile as a few hands rose. Easiest to spot was a rigid and unwavering palm belonging to an equally rigid Iida, his face was recognizable from the class roster, so naturally I was interested in his inquiry. Pointing in his direction the boy launched out of his seat to stand upright, hand shooting up, and began an onslaught of questions.

"I am Iida Tenya, Class 1-A representative! As the class representative, I would like to offer a warm welcome to our homeroom and we look forward to working with you!"

Numerous students either sighed or simply smirked at his over enthusiasm.

"I do have some inquires for you as we will be working together! When was it decided we would need a secondary teacher? What is your background in the hero business? How long will you be with us this academic year?"

Hands raised in defense I prepared to answer all the questions posed by the students as calmly as possible however, an idea sparked. Moving to meet the side of the teaching podium I revealed my handy work splattered around the board. A mixture of scribbles, horrid drawings, and some legible print in an off-white color were pasted up for the students to see.

"I'm flattered by the welcome but, I'll only answer a few of ya questions. I hope to be with ya'll for most of the year since I'm a teacha in trainin'. I figure the rest of ya questions are better suited for a demonstration of my talent."

A true test for the students so early in the year didn't seem unimaginable, as I had been informed Aizawa was on the same wave link, so the dusty letters spelt 'Super Mega Quirk Reveal Training.' Everything I had heard from the other faculty members indicated my times in this homeroom would shape my future as a genuine hero.


	2. Chapter 2: Push your Quirk to the Limits

"I'd recommend switchin' to y'alls gym uniforms, just to be on the safe side."

The want of further explanation was plainly written on several faces however, nothing more was to be said as my body disappeared through the door frame.

"Be out quickly, the last ones out to the field have gotta run laps!"

Chairs screeched along the refined tiles as small talk spread through the classroom enclosure while my fellow instructor snuck out the exit to accompany me. Even with formally introductions completed for all my fellow colleagues, such as the stunning Midnight and deafening President Mic, there was little to do to dull my zealousness of these renowned heroes that surrounded me. The side glances I stole at the mysterious, ninja-like hero beside me during our nearly silent walk ended up gaining an annoyed sigh.

"If you got something to say, it'd be better to just get it out."

A nervous laughter erupted in the halls as we descended the back staircase, one that connected to the sports field below, while I attempted to form a coherent sentence.

"I just, ya know, it's pretty crazy being back at UA so soon! I feel like I just left and all of a sudden I'm back here trying to teach."

My shined boots reflected my flustered expression and exposed my fumbling grin. Shaking the nerves away, I pushed the exterior door that then revealed the awaiting breezy day with a plastered smile upon my face.

"I guess I've just got a case of butterflies for guts workin' with ya Aizawa. Ya are one cool hero."

A simple sigh was response to my ramblings however, it was comforting as there was no malice or irritation present in his expression. Aizawa was a special case when it came to pro heroes, many of which were extremely flashy or in the spotlight, he preferred to avoid the press as if they were the plague. Some of his catchphrases could even be 'It's a waste of energy' or 'Why waste my time on something unimportant?' as his quirk was best suited for stealth related matters. My quirk, on the other hand, would certainly fall into a flashy or in-your-face style since my personality was anything but subdued.

"Make sure you act like an adult when the students around. Don't go too easy on them."

An ecstatic thumbs-up was my response while Eraserhead took up post near the edge of the track. Shortly after our talk had wrapped up the students came bounding outside as a miniature student carried up the rear.

"Once we finish up here, ya gotta run at least five laps."

Groans and other such sounds of dismay were muffled as the other students took place edger to see their new instructor's limits. Yaoyoruzu was the first to attempt to gain some further information about the impromptu educational session for the day.

"If I may ask, what exactly does the reveal training involve?"

Her eyes trailed along the assortment of objects I had requested that were scattered across the sports field.

"Well, how about to start off, before any demonstrations, I see if y'all can guess my quirk? That is the whole point of this trainin'. Firstly, y'all get to find out what cool tricks I can do. Secondly, this is also trainin' for run-ins with villains. Ya won't always know their quirk and, sometimes, ya might have limited time to figure it out."

I paraded around to inspect the folding chair secured before a temporary table which held some knick-knacks of various makes and models.

"Sometimes ya only have enough time to get a glance at their attire and have to work from there."

I waved the class over as I attempted to strike a heroic stance before defaulting back to a hand on hip position.

"Based on my outfit, what can you figure out?"

Classmates turned into one another while I awaited a response, sometimes throwing in a twirl to make insure my full costume was on display. A timid hand belonging to a rather average looking student was the first to be raised.

"Well, uhm, judging on the mitch-matched style of your hero costume I'd guess it has something to do with both halves of your body. Leaving one side exposed and the other rather decorated with reinforcement; they don't really match up especially with the armor patches on your right half."

His response to that point was rather clear however, as I had been warned, he began to drown on into some sort of discomforting mumbling.

"You're on the right track!"

The students took note of the unsymmetrical make of my outfit as their discussion with each other most pro heroes, my costume was made by one of the most trusted support companies around, the same one UA usually spoke with to create the student attire. As Midoriya had noted, the left side of my costume exposed as much of my skin as possible with a tank-top and short combo. My other side appeared to belong to another outfit altogether as my limbs were fully clothed with spots of reinforced metal placed on my forearm and thigh.

"Now why would I be stupid enough to leave my left side so vulnerable? Could I maybe spew lava from there? Or maybe I open up to reveal some bottomless pit?"

A distinct eyeroll from Aizawa earned a few snickers from myself as the students remained silent after Midoriya's insightful answer.

"I guess we can move on to the next part then. So y'all now have an idea of what to watch out for but, what do I do?"

I pointed to two heads coated in spikey hair, one blazing and the other matching the sun's shade, and I beckoned the boys forward towards the table.

"Y'all are good at breakin' things, right?"

A disturbing smirk was painted on Bakugo's face while the other boy smashed his fist together, each colliding with one another as hard as rocks.

"Just tell me what to kill and I'll do it."

To repress any hesitation from myself, I quickly redirected attention to sheets of metal perched on the table top. One explosion left the sheet caked in scorch marks as Kirishima bleated the other slate with numerous punches leaving impressions everywhere. Encouraging the students to crowd around the table, I asked one final time if they had any last-minute deductions.

"Are you gonna melt them together with acid or something?!"

My left hand eased over the dented metal causing all imperfections to disappear from the surface of the material and the same treatment was worked on the scorched metal sheet. My knuckles turned white as the fists formed, attempting to stabilize the transition. The right hand quickly grasped a steel block seated at the table allowing the force to burst forward, the image of a damn overflooding crossing my mind, as the block was assaulted to reassemble a pop can crushed under a shoe.

A strained exhale was drowned out by the excited chatters of the students, some brave enough to reach for the newly formed metal mass. Aizawa appeared ready to join in on the fun, or so I liked to imagine, as his gaze focused on the crumbled mess resting on the table.

"So, what'd y'all think? Pretty cool, huh?"

The students expressed a mixture of admiration, awe, and some slight confusion as to what had just transpired. With the mangled mess balancing on the table top a few excited hands shot up as the students tried to collect their thoughts and ideas on how my quirk truly worked.

"That was like, super awesome! It's like you just like that a metal bender!"

A few of the bravest were tossing the mass between one another much like a beach ball however, this one had much more weight to it, so I quickly snatched it away.

"One of y'all is gonna drop in on y'all's heads." The students that were playing catch released a few grumbling protests before retreating to their fellow classmates.

"Judging on that explosive release of energy it would be safe to assume you have a sort of absorption quirk, correct?"

Yaoyoruzu earned a hearty nod of approval before I deviled deeper into my quirk.

"Almost 100% right! It's a bit different from ya run of the mill absorption, I can take damage off objects n' the like. I store it for about 15 minutes or so if I'm havin' a good day."

At this point I redirected their excitement towards the remaining junkyard that coated the field and instructed them to let loss to witness their growing potential with my own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors

I've currently been stationed at U.A. High, working as an instructor-in-training for one of the first-year hero courses. While my time in the position has been relevantly short, not even reaching one month, my pride in these students could barely be contained. Their creativity when utilizing their quirks continues to blossom as the kids encourage one another to improve on their limits and discover new approaches to situations.

Granted that a majority of this talk is simply hypothetical as the more pressing course work involves learning the basics such as math and science, along with the occasional hero lecture. Those talks covered any material from rescue operations to hero outfits or side-kick affiliation and the like. Today they're all in for a real treat as the faculty began gathering papers and finalizing the agendas for the day's special assignment.

"Class 1-A will be utilizing the USJ facility today, as discussed last meeting, and Class 1-B is schedule for Tuesday of next week, so the facility can be redone depending on any damages sustained from the training exercises."

Principal Nezu received signs of acknowledgement from the staff at hand before the meeting was formally adjourned. Light bows were sent the principals way, with Aizawa and I both exiting the conference room with the teacher's lounge in mind. Students were funneling onto campus, easy to spot from the window paned hallway, which generated hustle and bustle that flooded the halls.

"Ya know, the USJ was my first field trip too. I 'member Thirteen couldn't make it so some other rescue heroes filled in. I'm sure Thirteen's as cool as ya'll say."

A simple 'hump' resonated as we descended the stairwell and rounded the corner towards the lounge. My desk space was prime and proper, all papers properly sorted with a few knick-knacks acting as clutter while my colleague's was more of an organized chaos; papers crammed into folders, post-it notes clinging onto the sides, and old juice pouches teeming in his personal trashcan. Aizawa cracked open his laptop to finalize last minute details, respond to the early morning mail, and print the roster for homeroom.

"I wish ya'd give me more work to do, I think I'm capable enough to take roll call every once 'n a while."

A glance in my direction, followed by a brief nod, ended that discussion however, it was sign enough of a growing respect for my role in the classroom. Silence resonated in the faculty room while the gentle click-clack of keys continued to drone on. Perhaps my time to shine wouldn't arise until after the Sports Festival, still ages away, or the more depressing notation of being held back until the next semester began. Not a single indication came from any of my superiors as I operated in my position, the only positive being my increased relations with such prominent hero figure heads. As I Glanced over towards my disheveled fellow hero, my mind began to wander.

Although we are technically equals within the classroom, my job aligned more with a teacher's assistant, a fine and respectable enough career for the time being. At the USJ, my task would be to document the student's adaptabilities and note any specific regions that produced hesitation or stalled the students. With some recollection of the last trip to the gleaming dome, I already had some ideas of students that might struggle, Iida in the ocean waves for starters. Aizawa had already entered the hallway when I came back to reality, so I bounded after him to ensure we wouldn't be late for the trip. Today was set to be one for the records.

We were all jostled around as the bus rounded on the gravel pathway, the students chattered in the far reaches of the transport as the USJ loomed overhead. Bakugo's deafening yells flooded the bus after comments from his, supposed, childhood friend set off a fuse within the boy. For the first week or so, many attempts were made on my end to dissolve the tensions.

Frustration, annoyance, and patience were all lost on my part as I hoped the students could hash out any displeasures with one another. The hum of the shuttle dulled as we arrived at the entrance to the gigantic dome. The students disembarked, following Aizawa's lead while I gathered any stragglers, and wandered onwards.

"If ya'll left anything on the bus you won't be seeing it for another few hours. No cellphones allowed, ditch'em now."

All the electronics rattled in a plastic tub passed around that I then stowed away on the shuttle. The driver waved us off as the kids clambered into the USJ following close behind their two instructors. The dusk had settled as my entourage formed two relaxed lines to await further directions.

"Alright, listen up. Today you'll be receiving training to better yourselves as rescue heroes. A rescue hero's job is not as simple as eliminating villains and being a beacon of hope but, that'll be explained more inside."

The students' chattered eagerly as they clambered into the enormous dome, the sounds of crumbling rocks and cascading water sounded from the depths. The automatic doors disconnected our group from the outside world, a lack of cell phones certainly reinforced the feeling.

The USJ, or the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, had the exterior of the world-famous Epcot with the interior of several post-apocalyptic movies colliding into one. The central plaza allowed direct access to any simulated disaster zones. The massive waterslide of the flood zone towered to the west, the slopped terrain of the landslide zone to the eat, and a devastated cityscape of the Ruins Zone to the northeast were the most notable as the students expressed their astonishment.

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you!"

All eyes honed back in to focus on a mobile space suit which most might note as the famed rescue hero.

"It's Thirteen!"

Thirteen arrived at the top of the steps a few moments later and positioned themselves in view of all. The students were not the only ones impressed and or awestruck. It was Thirteen for crying out loud! My heart skipped a few beats being in the presences of yet another famed hero, a second meeting year in the making. If my class had been off doing their exercises I am sure I would have talked Thirteen's ears right off. Aizawa was less than ecstatic as he braced himself against the far railing to allow his fellow hero take charge for the moment. I shimmed on over to remove myself before I created an embarrassing first, professional, first impression.

"This is freakin' amazin'! Ya think it'd be unprofessional to ask for their autograph?"

His judgmental gaze was answer enough as the chatter of the teens dissipated as Thirteen gathered everyone's attention. A grin was present, somehow visible under the tinted visor, as the hero's passion was on display. A few lights in the background flickered yet, with such an enormous power supply required it was almost expected, so the thought disappeared from my mind.

"This building is a training ground I created to cover just a small fraction of the most common disasters you heroes will be called to help at. A shipwreck, landslide, fire or thunderstorm, and more make up the Unforeseen Simulation Join or USJ or short!"

Throughout their speech, the suited hero directed the students' attention to the distinct zones explicitly stated. The low rumble of thunder echoed from the furthest corner of the dome in conclusion. Eraserhead shuffled forward as Thirteen wrapped up their introduction speech to provide further instruction for the activities of the day.

"All right then, first- "

The circumference of the dome was lined with spotlights, with additional light being provided from the peak of the building. Flashes of lightning coursed around the dome, all primary lights extinguished, and confusion now prominent on everyone's faces. My gaze fell to my superior and yet his attention had been drawn to the central plaza where an ominous energy chocked the region. A void formed, spiraling into nothingness, and expanded into a fog large enough to obscure any view of the focal point of the plaza. Aizawa's face distorted into concern and my own body froze with disbelieve.

"Everyone, gather together and don't move! Thirteen, Koizumi, protect the students!"

All eyes expressed confusion and doubt as Kirishima's gaze fell onto a discolored hand jutting through the void. The hand quickly grew into a full-grown man as numerous other horrendous figures emerged into the plaza. The class attempted to shuffle forward to fully note the scene unfolding below but, my figure began a barrier between my students and the horror assembling down below. Eraserhead dawned his iconic google, Thirteen's grip tightened around their fingertips, and I readjusted the straps on my armor plating.

"Don't move, ya'll need to stay behind me! This isn't a drill… those are the real deal… those are villains."


End file.
